Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, fluids such as fuel, oil, and air are typically passed through filter cartridges to remove contaminants (e.g., particulates, dust, water, etc.) from the fluids prior to delivery to the engine. The filter cartridges require periodic replacement as the filter media of the filter cartridges captures and removes the contaminants from the fluids passing through the filter media. In some cases, unauthorized or non-genuine replacement filter cartridges may be installed in the filtration systems during servicing operations. The unauthorized and non-genuine replacement filter cartridges may be of inferior quality to genuine, authorized filter cartridges. Thus, the use of unauthorized or non-genuine replacement filter cartridges may cause damage to the engine by allowing contaminants past the filter cartridge. Additionally, the filtration systems may have different replacement cycles, which may cause multiple service events.